


Bitten! Prompts

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, Parody, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-11
Updated: 2007-02-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: The write-up of the prompts left in chapter 51 of Bitten!. Multiple scenes & pairings, nothing too kinky.





	1. The_Minx_17

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

** For The Minx 17 – Harry/Draco "It'll taste better with strawberry jam." **

**Warnings – Rimming, Adult Language, Sexual Situations**

**A/N – 'Omva' is a noise small children make when another small child does something wrong. It is used (generally) to alert a person of authority to the perceived wrong, and thus get the wrongdoer in trouble.**

**Oh Madam Minx? As soon as I got your prompt my Muse went here and refused to budge…**

 

"Draco will you please stop being such a drama queen?"

Draco rolled his eyes, and flipped a finger at his husband of six years. Six years (plus five before that of living in hot and heavy sin, Draco smirked wryly to himself) had taught him a lot of things. It had taught him that his father's fears that without a pretty wife Draco would not be able to carry on the Malfoy line had been false. It had taught him that childbirth and hormones were _NOT_ to be laughed at. It had taught him that Harry had wrapped Draco around his little finger completely without realising it, and it had taught him that he didn't mind, not really.

It hadn't taught him to be nice to Granger. He could just about tolerate Weasley – there were hundreds and it was just too much effort to hate them all, so he saved that honour for the Weaslette – but Granger still got under his skin. He also objected to the way she seemed to take such perverse joy from it, which was what had led them to the current less-than-friendly discussion. "She does it on purpose!"

"Draco! Eleven years! Plus the year of training for the war before that! You are twenty-nine years old and a father of three; grow the fuck up."

"Omva! Daddy swore!"

Draco groaned, and hauled himself out of the chair to glare at their oldest (by twenty painful minutes) son. "Which part of _'go to sleep'_ didn't you understand?"

"Can't sleep."

"Luke is asleep, so why aren't you?"

Draco folded his arms and held his son's gaze, waiting for Mikey to crack quite happily, as it distracted him from his discussion with Harry.

"I'm excited about Aunt 'mione's tomorrow!"

Draco rolled his eyes, and unfolded his arms. "Well, that makes one of us. Bed, Mikey, because it's late."

"But Daddy swore!"

"And I'm going to tell him off in a minute. Now go to bed!"

Draco watched as Mikey briefly considered disobeying him, then turned and headed back up the stairs. Draco turned to fix Harry in a cool gaze, and found the brunette completely unrepentant. Sighing, he flicked off the lamp and headed to the door. "I'll go, and I'll be good. But you will reward me handsomely."

Harry sat in the pool of light from the only lamp still on and watched Draco leave before standing up to follow him to bed, muttering under his breath, "Don't I always?"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Draco made sure all children (after a day with the Weasleys he always saw more children than he actually had) were asleep, and then put up charms to alert him and Harry to any breaks for freedom and cookies. Sauntering into their bedroom he found Harry sprawled on their bed, a pair of pyjama bottoms on and his eyes hidden behind small reading glasses as he poured over the latest book Hermione had just _gushed_ over because Harry just _had to read this amazing, life-affirming book!_. About a guy who left his husband and found a whole new, happier, life. Draco scoffed gently and rolled his eyes as he pounced on the bed, kissing before Harry had a chance to react.

"Kids all in bed?"

"Mmm. Wasn't I good today?"

"Yes. When you offered to help her, Hermione almost had a heart-attack."

Draco smiled, and settled himself properly in Harry's lap, removing his glasses before launching a follow-up attack on plump lips. When he felt Harry's erection pressing into him, he pulled back and smiled coyly. "Can I still have a reward?"

"Yeah course, what do you want?"

"A rim-job."

Draco pulled back and pouted at the grimace that flitted over Harry's face. He knew this was one of Harry's least favourite sex acts, but he was so good at it, and Draco had been craving one for weeks. At a pointed look, Harry nodded, and shifted them round on the bed. He positioned Draco lying on his stomach with a pillow under his hips, and quickly muttered a spell to bind the blonde's wrists and ankles to the bed.

"Harry? What the hell?!"

"Please, like I ever reward you just to make you happy. It's always about incorporating my fantasies, and you have been asking for this for a while."

Draco had no idea what that meant, and he was **not** impressed when Harry wandered off downstairs. He heard the brunette come back and ward their bedroom, and turned his head to glare. Harry had something hidden behind his back, but he cut Draco off when he opened his mouth.

"Be quiet or I'll gag you."

Draco rolled his eyes; but he was getting what he wanted so he'd tolerate the secretiveness for a while. He groaned as a slick finger worked inside of him, filling him with something cold and sticky. More of this was spread around his entrance, and Draco felt his arousal flag. "Are you using lubricant?"

"Nope."

"What the hell is that then?"

"Strawberry jam."

"What?"

"It'll taste better with strawberry jam."

" _What?!_ "

Harry sniggered, and leant up to bite Draco's earlobe gently. "You're the one always telling me things taste better with strawberry jam. And the way you eat your toast in the morning has been making me think very wrong things about jam for ages."

Draco tried, really and truly tried to object to this, but then there were soft little touches as Harry's tongue daubed around his pucker, and Draco decided _fuck it_ , jam or no jam this was going to rock.

Harry felt as the tension rolled out of Draco's body with the first touch of his tongue. He kept up the pretence of not liking rim jobs so that Draco didn't get too attached to them and neglect all the other things that Harry liked doing. But just lately Draco had been tormenting him without realising it, and Harry smirked as he dragged his tongue directly over Draco's tight little rosebud.

"Oh fuck please!"

Settling further into the sheets, Harry moved his hands to spread his husband wide before grazing his teeth over the wrinkled skin. He was damned if he was going to let this end too soon; he wanted Draco _begging_ before he relented. Pushing gently at the tight muscle, Harry relished the taste of Draco laced with strawberries that exploded in his mouth. He suddenly accepted Draco buying obscenely expensive organic jam, and made a small mental note to buy some other flavours. After all; if it got him more of this, Draco was sure to agree to branching out his jam preferences.

Draco was hard and leaking on the pillow as he gasped for breath. Harry's tongue was yet to breach him, and he was so close to the edge already. Harry was giving his all, and Draco could see bright spots in the corner of his vision. He screamed out as Harry's tongue finally slid into him, laving his sensitive inner walls as strong hands pulled him further open, letting him feel the slight sting in his stretched entrance. Draco could hear the mumbles of appreciation and the delicious, obscene little slurps that broke through the symphony of panting and keening that he was making. 

"Oh fuck Harry please…please…"

As one slender finger slid in to join Harry's roving tongue, pressing firmly on his sweet-spot, Draco lost all control of his body and came hard, clamping down like a vice around Harry and screaming into the pillow under his head as he emptied himself into the one below his hips.

When he could pull out of Draco's body, Harry moved onto his knees and entered the blonde quickly, not giving Draco time to protest before his hips were jacking frantically. The after-shocks of Draco's orgasm and the noises of total pleasure that escaped the pillow were enough to tip Harry over the edge, and he fell along Draco's back as he panted and writhed, fighting for oxygen in a post-orgasmic haze, not in the least bit disappointed that he'd lasted about as long as a virginal teenager. 

Draco was not impressed when Harry pulled out of him, but he didn't voice this, especially not when he felt a finger swiping over his entrance. He opened his mouth obediently to suck up the pinkish goo presented to him, and shivered as the cool tingle of a cleaning charm washed over him before the bonds were removed and he could turn to sprawl on his back. Harry was curled on his side, and Draco tipped his head to smile at his husband. "Thank you, so much."

"It was surprisingly my pleasure. I wonder if it would taste as good with pineapple jam?"

Draco chuckled, and moved to curl up with Harry, yawning widely and letting down the silencing and muffling charms. "Don't know. You feel like trying?"

"Might do. Depends how good you are. I think this may be the best leverage I've ever had to make you behave."

"Probably. Do you still have that list of all the things we've used as lubricant?"

"Somewhere, why?"

"We need to add jam to it."


	2. Shihazriah

** For Shihazriah – Sirius/Remus, after a prank **

**Warnings – Sexual Situations, Adult Language, Under 18 (they are 17 in this fic)**

 

Sirius grinned as he collapsed onto his bed, feeling James collapse next to him, the odd chuckle still escaping his lips. They lay grinning stupidly at the ceiling until Remus walked in, raising one perfect (in Sirius' opinion) eyebrow at them.

"What have you two done now?"

"Snivellus. Oh Moony, it was fantastic."

"Care to share?"

"You'll find out later."

Remus glared, but said nothing more about it. His life was hard enough, what with secret boyfriends and secret furry little problems and secret animagus friends, without adding another secret to the list. Knowing he wouldn't be able to guilt Sirius and James into undoing whatever they'd done, he merely picked up his work and headed back downstairs. Falling into the seat next to Lily, he shot her a gentle smile before settling down to his Runes translation. He and Lily usually worked in a companionable silence, but her hand on his arm interrupted him.

"You stuck?"

"No. It's them."

Remus didn't need to ask who _'them'_ was referring to, and grimaced gently.

"Remus, what have they done now?"

"You think they've done something?"

"They came barrelling in here giggling and slapping each other on the back. They've done something, and I'm asking you what?"

"First off; Snivellus called you a mudblood, James will never forget that."

"I don't need James to protect me."

"That won't stop him. Seventeen year old boys are pig-headed, believe me. Second; they won't tell me what they've done, so I'm staying out of it. Lily, let James change on his own, OK?"

Lily growled, but settled back to her work without complaint…

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Remus walked into breakfast on Sunday morning with a distinct sense of trepidation. However, Snivellus seemed un-harmed, and there was no obvious trace of a prank anywhere. Holding out that maybe, just maybe, James and Sirius had brewed themselves consciences, Remus began buttering toast. James and Sirius appeared to sit either side of him just as the post owls arrived. A large grey owl headed straight to Severus, and deposited a large package in front of him. Severus never got post, and the entire hall was watching as he opened the brown paper. Revealed was a large, shiny black box bearing the luminous words _'Sex aids for the discerning homosexual wizard'_. Said words projected onto the ceiling, allowing the whole school to see them, and Severus went beet red before standing up and storming out. 

James and Sirius were howling with laughter, and Remus caught the disappointed look on Lily's face as he stood up, glaring down at his two best friends.

"Real mature. Lucky being gay's a crime or whatever would you tease Severus about?!"

Remus stormed out before either boy could respond…

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Remus felt the bed dip but ignored Sirius. He heard silencing and privacy charms being placed on the thick drapes, and tensed as Sirius' hand reached round his waist.

"If you think you're ever getting laid again you are sadly mistaken."

"Come on Remi. I didn't suggest it because I wanted to tease him about being gay. Though, the thought of sleeping with Snivellus is almost as off-putting as the thought of sleeping with a woman!"

Remus tried not to laugh, but he couldn’t stop a little snicker escaping, and he felt Sirius move to press tighter against his back.

"It was more the idea that anyone would want to see him with those kinds of toys. See him tied to a bed and writhing in ecstasy. He wouldn’t make it look good, not like you do. You look so damn perfect in everything. I really didn't mean to upset you Remi. Forgive me?"

Remus wanted to stay mad at his boyfriend, but Sirius had moved his hand under his tee shirt to stroke his abdomen softly, and Remus felt his resolve crumbling.

"Lily is mad at James."

"I know. But Sniv deserved it."

"Why?"

"Said that you were a raging Queen. We couldn’t have that, me and James, so we decided to show him exactly what a raging queen is."

Remus sighed, and burrowed backwards into Sirius' arms. It was the Slytherins that were most vocal about Remus' coming out, but he was surprised at Severus' reaction. Still; what did it matter to him what Severus thought? Because he was tucked up in Sirius' arms and therefore all was right with the world.

"I bought you a present, Remi."

"When?"

"Same time as I ordered that box for Sniv."

"James didn't notice?"

"Nah, I just said something about Lily and he went off on one. You want to see what I got?"

Remus nodded, and sucked in a sharp breath as a pair of leather cuffs were dangled in front of his face. Sirius dropped them onto the pillow and returned his hand to Remus' skin, deftly undoing his jeans and sliding a warm hand into the confines of Remus' boxers. He wasn't disappointed with the bulge he found, and proceeded to curl his fingers around the silky soft shaft and tug gently.

"I'll let you use them on me if you forgive me?"

Remus groaned and pressed tighter into Sirius' arms, needing the feel of the solid cock of his lover to complement the hand rammed down his trousers. He whined low in his throat as gentle kisses were bussed across his neck, and shifted his hips obediently to allow Sirius more room to work with.

"Want…want me to…?"

"No Remi, I want you to enjoy yourself."

Remus stopped worrying about his boyfriend's pleasure, and bit down on his lip as talented fingers toyed with his slit, dipping in and spreading around the moisture to ease their path. Sharing a dorm made their moments snatched and quick most of the time, and this was no different. Sirius' hand was moving swiftly over his slick shaft, adding a twist at the end that made stars appear in Remus' vision as his foreskin was pinched and flicked, the little jolts of pain delicious and addictive. He was begging but he couldn't understand the words pouring out of his mouth. Just as he felt his orgasm beginning to uncoil, his balls were yanked sharply down, and in the resulting confusion Remus somehow managed to end up cuffed to the posts of his own bed. 

Sirius smiled down at the evident confusion of his boyfriend and leant down for a soft kiss. He slowly undid the buttons of Remus' checked shirt and pushed the soft material to the side, dipping his head to lap at rose-coloured nipples, feeling them harden under his ministrations and biting down hard enough to leave marks. He moved down his boyfriend's body gracefully, and flicked his tongue out to catch the silvery bead of pre-cum at the tip of Remus' cock.

"Oh please Siri!"

Smiling, Sirius lowered his lips to cover the spongy head and sucked hard, feeling Remus' essence burst over his tongue. Forcing his throat to relax, he dropped lower and lower until his nose and forehead were buried in Remus' soft brown curls. Dragging his teeth over the hardened flesh as his head moved back up, Sirius reached down to roll Remus' balls in his fingers, squeezing gently as his lover writhed and moaned on the bed. Sirius heard the subtle change in tempo of the moans, and he swallowed around Remus' cock as the werewolf erupted, crying out Sirius' name to the gods as he emptied down the other teen's mouth.

Remus came down from his high and smiled at Sirius, completely sated.

"Let me go, and I'll return the favour."

"Did I forget to mention? I'm going to Hogsmeade with James and Peter. But you can't come because you don't feel well, or at least, that's what I'm going to tell them. You can just wait here until I sneak away to come and untie you. Or fuck you through the mattress. Depends."

Remus growled, but then Sirius was gone, leaving him staring at the canopy of his bed and wondering exactly how he could 1) get out of this predicament and 2) get Sirius back. Knowing that the bonds were a no-go, Remus settled his mind to task number two – revenge.


	3. GottaRead

** For GottaRead – Harry/Charlie (no prompt) **

**Warnings – Mild sexual situations, adult language, Under 18.**

 

I can't believe that we have to sit here eating breakfast like absolutely nothing is going on between us. He's so beautiful and I'm certain that my staring is obvious. I came home when I heard of Dumbledore's death, came back to fight in this war. The first night I found Harry sat in the garden crying I felt uncomfortable, the next night I tried to help. Eventually I didn't even speak, just held him as he cried, blaming himself for the things that have gone wrong. 

It took so long to convince him that he wasn't at fault, but it was worth it. He began to trust me, and then things… _happened_ …between us. His kiss, so soft and tentative, was worth more than gold or galleons can express. We've been progressing secretly for months now, and as my family sits around the breakfast table I remember what he looked like last night, sweaty and wanton in my bed as I fucked him through the mattress. My mind replays the sound of his voice falling over the syllables of my name, drawing each one out in an animalistic howl. I love the way he sounds in bed, and I know that once this war is over I am going to ensure he never sounds like that with anyone other than me.

I've been so lost in myself that I haven't noticed he is stealing glances at me. Reaching out my fork, I spear a thick sausage and raise it to my lips. I see him watching me through his fringe, the first hint of a blush exploding on his cheeks, and I stretch my mouth over the piece of hot meat, allowing my teeth to flash briefly before sinking in. He swallows hard, and makes his excuses as he heads upstairs to _research_. I wait, finishing my breakfast and chatting with my brothers before making my own excuses. I'm going to go and warm up before going out for a run.

Yeah, right.

I find him in my bedroom, jeans undone and cock in hand, and I pin him up against the closed door as my own large hand takes over and his reach up to my shoulders.

"Charlie…"

"Shh, just focus on coming for me, Boy Wonder."

He chuckles, hearing the affection in my current nickname for him. I call him whatever comes to mind, careful to keep the more mature nicknames to when he's in my bed. His climax is rough and hasty; I remember clearly the hurried wanks of my youth that grew into hurried explorations in the dorm rooms. Resting my chin on his head, I feel his breath on my neck as he laughs softly.

"I was so hard; someone will catch on if you keep toying with me!"

"Is that what you think I'm doing, toying with you?"

"Mmm, you're a tease Charlie Weasley. And when I have the time to spare I am going to make you pay handsomely for this."

"Oh yes?"

"Oh yes. Come on, the sooner I find a way to defeat snake-face, the sooner I can set up in your bed permanently."

And with those promising words, his jeans are done up and he's darting out of my bedroom, leaving me to clean up his mess and smile softly as I change into my running gear.


	4. Draco_Rox_Mai_Sox

** For Draco Rox Mai Sox – Harry/Lucius "But your wand is so pretty" **

**Warnings – Innuendo a-plenty, Sexual Situations**

**A/N – Sweets, I tried to take it further, but Malfoy slammed the door in my face!**

 

"Are you completely mad? Do you even know the damage that could happen if I stopped using the sheath?"

"But Luc! It's ridiculous; we're wizards and we could deal with any problems that arise!"

"Like Mr Weasley having a heart attack should he ever see it?"

"Screw Ron! Baby, it needs to be out in the open!"

"My wand is staying sheathed."

"But your wand is so pretty! Please, Luc, for me?"

Lucius stared at his lover, and rolled his eyes. "Fine, but when everyone hexes me senseless you can pick up the pieces."

"No one will hex you. Now come on, everyone else should see how pretty your wand is!"

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lucius pulled Harry into a greedy kiss as soon as they were free of the brunette's awful friends, and immediately slipped his hands into the younger wizard's robes. Lucius headed to Harry's groin like iron to a magnet, and was satisfied to find a hardness there that only meant one thing. He pinned Harry against the wall and smirked down at the shorter man. "Are you happy now?"

"Yes, I told you no one would mind."

"Hmm. But still, I missed the reassurance that I could use it to trip people up should I become bored."

"Lucius, you are evil. Besides, it made you look like a pimp. I was in HMV the other day and I swear to Merlin there was a CD where the rapper had exactly the same pimp cane as you!"

"It is not a pimp cane! It has been in my family for generations!"

"It's a pimp cane Luc. Didn't you notice that everyone was nicer to you when they saw you didn't have a large stick?"

"Fine. But what do you suggest I do with my cane now, hmmm little one?"

Harry shivered at Lucius' tone and arched his hips to meet the blonde's, grinding twin erections together and biting his lip as a moan escaped his mouth. "I can think of one or two uses for a large cane, but that might just be me."

"Oh no little one, I think we both share that particular preconception."

" _Lu-u-uc_ don't call me that!"

"Call you what, little one?"

Lucius smiled at his trembling, needy mass of lover and scooped Harry up, making the short journey to their bedroom and depositing the brunette squarely on the bed. He took his time over undressing Harry, paying special attention to sensitive nipples until they were rock hard under his tongue. Trailing wet, open-mouthed kisses down Harry's chest, Lucius bit Harry's stomach gently, feeling the coarse black hair tickle his lips as he opened and removed dark blue jeans. Leaving his lover in only his boxers, Lucius took the soft material and pulled gently, allowing Harry's erect cock to spring free. 

Lucius licked his lips in anticipation before lowering himself to take the spongy head in his mouth. Harry's hips bucked upwards, and Lucius smiled around his mouthful. He loved how responsive Harry was, and intended to abuse that tonight. Sucking hard, he moved one hand to caress the sensitive skin behind Harry's balls, and began lowering his head slowly. Using his knuckles to rhythmically press the sensitive spot, Lucius buried his face in his love's wiry dark curls and swallowed. He felt scrabbling hands at his shoulders, and heard Harry's cries and mewls increasing in pitch. Dragging his teeth back up the stiff shaft, he suckled the sensitive head and looked up, meeting emerald eyes and smirking wickedly.

Harry groaned. It was the wicked-evil look on Lucius face that tipped him over the edge, and he threw his head back to scream at the ceiling as he released in the blonde's mouth. Collapsing bonelessly against the duvet, he opened his eyes as Lucius slithered up his body and leant in for a kiss.

"Now, little one, that your pretty wand has been satisfied, let's see to mine. I'm going to try out a few new uses for my cane, and you are my test subject."


	5. LiT

** For LiT – No prompt (used LJ Generator woo 15 minutes/Family Member/Tattoo) **

**Warnings – Adult Language, Mild Sexual Situations.**

"Dad please!"

"No! How many times do I have to tell you, Allison, that you _**can not**_ have a tattoo?"

"But I'm sixteen!"

"I don’t care! Allison, my word is final; no tattoo. When you're an adult living in your own house then you can do what you like to defile your body. Until then, you abide by my rules!"

Harry watched his eldest daughter burst into tears and run from the room, listening to the succession of slammed doors that marked her progress through the house up to her room. Turning back to the casserole he'd been making he picked up a knife and resumed chopping carrots. His eldest son, Jackson, was perched on the work bench, and fixed him in a cool glare.

"You know you're just pushing her into getting it done illegally, right?"

"If that girl comes home with an illegal tattoo she will rue the day she was born. As will her father. That man provokes my children just to piss me off!"

"He gets off on it, you know he does. You shouldn't rise to it."

"Do not tell me what I should and shouldn’t do with my own husband Jackson Malfoy-Potter! Especially not when I have a large knife in my hand. You may be twenty four but I will still throw you over my knee if I have to!"

"What happened to 'absolutely no physical punishment' hmm, Harry dear?"

Harry smiled, and set the knife down as Severus moved to kiss him softly.

"Long day. Work go well?"

"Mmm. I have a few days off while Remus prepares for the full moon, and we shall know by Saturday whether the changes to Wolfsbane were effective. What's happened here to put a pout on your face?"

"Allison is under the impression she should get a tattoo. Any idea where she got that idea?"

Severus smirked, and poured a glass of wine for himself, and one for Harry and Jackson. Though the young man wasn't his, he loved him as much as any of the four that were. Draco had died during the final battle, leaving Harry pregnant and heartbroken. No one, least of all Severus himself, had expected it would be he who would step in and fill the void. Both men had made sure that Jackson knew about Draco, and Severus hadn't been upset when Jackson had asked to keep his father's name instead of changing to Severus' when he and Harry married almost sixteen years ago. The boy had inherited most of Draco's features, except his eyes, which were the same green as Harry's and his siblings'. Handing out the wine, Severus leant on the table and smirked softly.

"If you so wish, husband dear, I will speak with Allison."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry rocked his hips slowly to meet each maddening thrust that Severus made, growling in the back of his throat as his prostate was tormented.

"Please, Sev please…harder…"

Severus kept his leisurely pace, and smirked. Jackson had taken the other four out to see his new training ground now that his move to the Hornets was finalised, and with his few days off work Severus intended to fully enjoy the rare treat of afternoon sex with his minx of a husband. He draped himself more fully over Harry and captured soft lips in a kiss that still tasted as sweet as the first they had shared. As the thought of speeding up crossed his mind, he heard a voice that killed his erection dead.

"Dad I forgot my… _ **OH MY GODS WHAT ARE YOU DOING**_?!"

Severus scrambled away from Harry as the brunette conjured up a blanket and they both looked at their daughter. She was slowly going very red, and Severus was worried that her head exploding might be a viable option when she turned a steely gaze on Harry.

"You have a tattoo on your thigh! You bloody hypocrite!"

"Language! And Allison, that isn’t the point here! You have to learn to knock before you…"

"This is the living room! I didn't just amble into your bedroom! And you have a tattoo! Father tell him!"

Severus looked at Harry, who looked back at him. They knew when they were beaten, and Harry shrugged, glaring at Allison.

"In exchange for your silence about this, I'll come with you when you turn seventeen, OK?"

Allison smirked, and strode over to them, holding out her hand and clasping first her dad's, and then her father's hands.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"On your lives?"

"Allison, we've said yes."

"Good. Well, I'd better go."

"Wait, hadn't you forgotten something?"

"Oh no. I only came back because I knew you’d be at it like rabbits and I needed the leverage. I'll show you the design I want when I get home. Have fun!"

Harry turned slowly to look at Severus, and swore softly. "That girl is…"

"Her father's girl through and through. You have to give credit where credit is due; she has Slytherin tactics down to a fine art. Now, I believe we were interrupted?"


	6. Sara

** For Sara – No prompt (used LJ Generator woo 10 minutes/Male Character Under 18/A Natural Sound) **

**Warnings: Adult Language, Implied Sexual Situations, Under 18**

 

I lie perfectly still as I listen to Harry sleep. Soon I'll have to pick up my scattered clothes and leave, going back to the dungeons and my own bed to mess it up; making the others think I have slept in it tonight. But I haven't; tonight I slept with Harry. We've been carrying on like this all year, ever since he cornered me over Dumbledore and said he knew why I'd done it. I think at first that it was an anger-fuck, a way to work each other out of our systems. Except, we just got further embedded in each other. 

The way his breathing sounds, deep and even, makes my heart ache with want. I truly love him, in a way that I didn’t believe existed, but I don't know how to say this to him. Everything that we are is so tenuous, so delicately balanced around both of our obligations. If we get too close, fall too fast, the game will be up and everything will fall down. 

I smile, thinking of a nursery rhyme Harry scrawled on a piece of paper and hid in my pocket a week ago. _'Ring a ring of roses, a pocket full of posies, a-tissue, a-tissue, we all fall down'_. That's me; if I even sneeze in the wrong place then everything will collapse. Harry might die. That single thought stays with me always, and it gives me strength to lead this double-life. The knowledge that Harry's life rests in part on me should weigh me down, but it doesn't. Instead, it gives me courage and determination to win. Because if he beats this monster that he's been so unfairly placed in front of, if he lasts out the final battle, then the only thing standing between me and him is me and him.

Standing up now, leaving him naked and satiated and breathing deeply, I dress quickly and take a few moments to look at him. Leaning down I place a kiss on his back, warmed by the knowledge that only I have kissed him like this, only I have seen him like this. My body thrums with the remembered sensations of our activities last night, and I smile softly. Merlin knows; if we survive this war I won't stand in the way of an 'us'.

Checking the coast is clear, I slip out of the dorm and out of Gryffindor Tower. I walk quietly; though if I were caught out of bed I'm head boy, and Filch is in league with Voldemort, so I wouldn't be punished. Shame he doesn’t know that he'll be killed when he's exhausted his usefulness; Voldemort hates Squibs just as much as Mudbloods.

As I approach the dungeons I stuff my hands in my pockets and feel the familiar crinkle of parchment. Taking it out slowly, I recognise the messy scrawl and smile.

_  
Watch me breathe Draco, and know every breath is for you. My one, my all, my reason, my Dragon._

 

Once back in my dorm I hide this note with all the others. Some inane little rhymes and limericks, some with filthy promises and some, like this one, declaring his feelings for me. Perhaps I don’t need to ask him after all. My one, my all, my reason, my Lion.


	7. Swirly

** For Swirly – Harry/Draco, Prince Albert piercing **

**Warnings – Adult language, Sexual situations.**

 

"Absolutely not!"

"Harry! It would feel so good!"

"For you maybe! Me, I have no intention of piercing my cock and suffering unbearable pain just to satisfy you! It isn't fair!"

"I got a tattoo for you!"

"Yes, when you were so drunk that you had to ask the tattooist how to spell 'Harry'! Draco, you really need to start thinking about the both of us, not just yourself."

"It doesn't even hurt that much. And I do think of you! You survived the damn Cruciatus, and you're afraid of a little needle?"

Harry bristled, and Draco suddenly understood. Moving to sit with his lover on the sofa, he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and burrowed against his chest. "Baby? Is that it? Are you afraid of needles?"

Draco felt as Harry nodded, and squeezed the brunette a little tighter. "Baby, that's OK. But you should confront your fears, not run from them."

"Muggle kids get shots to stop them getting ill. When I was little I had to go for mine with Dudley and Petunia. She made such a fuss over him, going in with him and cuddling him as they came out. He was crying, and I asked if she'd come with me, because I was scared, but she said no. So I had to go in on my own, and I fainted. That lost me dinner that night and breakfast the next morning. Draco, I can't, OK?"

"OK baby, you know I'd never force you."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

"He with you?"

Draco looked aghast at the chair in the tattoo parlour, which was full of a passed out Harry. He turned to the technician and groaned softly. "What did he ask for?"

"Prince Albert. Seemed pretty adamant that I do it whatever happened to him. Paid in full too."

"And you didn't think to take into account his drunken state?"

"I'm a late-night tattoo bar; I make my money on drunken mistakes. Should keep your boyfriend on a tighter leash. Now, I have customers, so get him up and out will you?"

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry watched the TV without really seeing it. Draco was supremely pissed at him, though Harry wasn't entirely sure why. Obviously, he knew the reasons; getting drunk, escaping Draco while drunk, getting a piercing while drunk, said piercing needing two weeks to heal which meant no sex. Yes, Harry knew the reasons, but considering Draco's months of begging, he didn't see why Draco was so put out. Surely the blonde had realised that Harry would be off sex until he was fully healed? Harry suspected that it was merely the initiative he'd shown; Draco liked to be in control. 

Glancing down at his lap, Harry saw that, as always, repeated and prolonged though of his blonde Adonis had caused a very explicit reaction. Two weeks were up, and Harry had checked himself out earlier; he was fully healed. As he stood up he blessed his innate magic for speeding up the process, and stripped off his clothes before sauntering into their bedroom.

Draco had taken to sleeping facing the wall to spite Harry, but it rather suited him today. Sliding into bed, he pressed up against the blonde and flicked his tongue out to lick the shell of Draco's ear. 

"Unhand me right now."

"But baby, I'm so hard for you. I'm all healed up, and I know that you're just dying to feel this steel bar banging into your swollen prostate. Come on, forgive me then fuck me, please?"

Draco groaned, and pushed himself back into Harry's embrace, feeling the hard erection pressed into his back and the cold steel digging in. Gods, but that would feel good inside him, and Draco was getting hard at the thought. Summoning the lubricant, he moved to lie on his stomach and thrust the half-empty tube at Harry.

"This had better be good, Gryffindork, or you'll be out on your arse so fast!"

Harry snickered, and squeezed a generous dollop of lubricant onto his fingers. He paused briefly to look at the picture Draco painted before circling his finger around the blonde's tight entrance. He heard Draco sigh and saw his muscles relax, and smiled gently. Sexual tension always made Draco more snarky than usual, and Harry was going to rectify that right now. As his fingers worked Draco, following a familiar pattern that he could do without thinking about it, Harry directed his attention to the sight of his own erect cock, the shiny steel glinting in the moonlight that poured through the window. He had to admit, embarrassment over fainting aside, this had been a good idea. His mind supplied a mock-up of how Draco would look on his knees, tongue flicking the metal, and Harry growled as he thrust a third finger in.

"Harry I'm good just go!"

"Need to be open so I don't tear it off. Have patience!"

"Two fucking weeks!"

Harry conceded on that; two weeks was a long time for anyone, let alone a Malfoy. Satisfied that Draco was open enough, Harry withdrew his fingers and coated his cock liberally with the clear lube. Lining himself up carefully, Harry took Draco's hips in a death grip and thrust in hard. The delicious tightness of his lover threatened his lucidity and he fell still, hips to buttocks, to regain his breath. 

Summoning a pillow, Harry positioned it under Draco and moved slowly, needing to find the perfect angle first. When Draco's back muscles tensed, Harry knew he'd found it, and he began thrusting in earnest.

Draco could feel that delicious little ring slamming into his prostate and it was making his head spin. It was good with Harry always, but this, the added sensation, was almost more than he could handle. He thrust backwards as best he could into the thrusts, his fists clenching rhythmically in the sheets.

"Oh fuck Harry harder!"

Harry strengthened his thrusts, battering Draco hard enough to leave bruises that would be found in the morning. He could feel himself starting to slip, and moved his hand round to try and clutch Draco's cock, but he found a pale hand grabbing him frantically.

"No, like this, just on your cock."

"Dray…m'close!"

Draco growled out his agreement, feeling his own climax rushing towards him. Harry's thrusts were becoming erratic, and with a roar the brunette came, thrusting wildly through his orgasm as Draco finally joined him; his entire body tensing up before releasing in a wave of pleasure that left him unsure of which parts of him were still attached.

Harry pulled out of his sated boyfriend and fell to the side of him, murmuring a couple of cleaning charms before closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

"Harry?"

"Mmm?"

"M'glad you got the piercing."

"Me too. Draco?"

"Mmm?"

"You'd look good with nipple rings."


	8. Kel

** For Kel – (No prompt used LJ generator woo) 350-500 Words/Male Character Under 18/Burn **

**Warnings – Adult Language.**

 

I can feel Sev's eyes on my back; they're burning holes in my skin as I try to focus on my lunch. He's so desperate to help, to steal my glory. He keeps telling me that I have to be careful, that if I'm found out I'll either be incarcerated by the Light or murdered by the Dark. But he's just trying to muscle in on my plan. He thinks he's so great, walking the line between Light and Dark, making each side think it pains him to affiliate with the other. But I know the truth. Severus does what's best for Severus, because that's his character. He has no-one to protect…he doesn't know the half of it.

From lunch to Transfiguration, and I feel a different set of eyes burn into my back. Potter's become obsessed with me this year, always popping up where I am. He honestly believes himself to be quite the little super-sleuth, honestly thinks I haven't noticed his bumbling attempts to find out what I'm up to. I've actually been going up to the Room of Requirement to do homework and relax, just to piss him off. I know, I know, I shouldn't be so spiteful. But that arrogant little fucker thinks he can reject my friendship, and then be surprised that I can't stand him? Gods, but the very sight of him makes me angry, makes me resolve to do everything in my power to bring him to destruction. I still remember the burn of shame when he ignored my hand, and Malfoys do not take shame well.

My Mother is the same. Always fixing me in this pitiful little gaze, like she can make me take back what I did. I am proud to take my imbecile of a father's place; he's another that has caused me shame in my life. I am far too important for shame, and if any of them think they can convince me otherwise they're even stupider than I thought.

See, they don't understand. The burn of their gaze, the burn of shame induced by them, none of it compares to the burn on my arm, the burn of my loyalty to my Lord. Surreptitiously I squeeze my arm, making the pain flare slightly. The fuckers think they can beat me, none of them realise that I like the burn. 

Fuck that, I love the burn. It makes me feel alive like nothing else can. What is life but a series of trials to survive? If you can feel pain then you are truly alive. If you know the burn you can plan for it; and the Light is so busy shielding their Chosen One that they haven't noticed they're paving his path to destruction. I expect nothing but the burn; I will never be blindsided or surprised. Potter's burn will destroy him.


End file.
